Gundam's Unite
by KazeKikotsu
Summary: Girls piloting Gundams? That impossible! Find out how it is by reading Gundams Unite. (okay, that sucked. I stink at summaries, sorry.) Part 3 finally added.
1. Part 1

Gundams Unite  **LEGAL STUFF**: Ok, Look Dark Dragon was writting all these Gundam Wing Fics so I thought I midaswell do one myself. So I don't own anything of Gundam Wing. Please don't sue me, I am only writting for the fun of it... I'm not selling it, so why sue me?  
  
OH, before I forget, if you're having problems seeing the words just highlight the words to seethe words you can't see, sorry everyone. Oh, and [e-mail me][1] if it's really bad. Only if I get a lot of complaints from people will I take of the background.  
Thanx,  
Galaxy Angel  


  


Gundams Unite  
**Part 1**  
  
"Yo Herro! Get off that damn computer and let's go grab a bite to eat with the others." Duo insisted.  
  
"..." Herro didn't reply.  
  
"Com'n!" Duo complained.  
  
"Fine..." Herro finally agreed tired of Duo bugging him for the last 10 minutes.  
  
"Finally!" Duo yelled in excitement, "I'm starved!"  
  
  
  
"Gundam Pilot 00435, Keleste Yoru and Pilot 00432, Sandra Kawa please step forward and carry out your mission together." an old man commanded at a microphone infront of a huge room.  
  
Keleste and Sandra stepped forward and received their mission.  
  
"Girls, your mission is to destroy the Moyeve Colony." the old man said.  
  
"Yes sir!" Keleste and Sandra saluted.  
  
"Go carry out your mission, don't let anyone stand in your way."  
  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to do this again..." Keleste mentioned.  
  
"..." Sandra just looked at her, "hmm... I guess your right..."  
  
Keleste gave a little giggle, "Com'n Sandra! Let's do it! We've been through a lot together. There's nothing we can't do!"  
  
"... I hope your right..." Sandra said unsure what to say.  
  
"Well, com'n Sandra! Get in your Gundam already." already in hers.  
  
"Hmm... Galactia X... /I don't wanna fight anymore... don't you agree Galactia X?/" Sandra gave a little smile, "Lets move out!"  
  
"Hey! There's something new!" Keleste joked, "Sandra smiling."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Keleste." Sandra shot back, "Let's just go."  
  
"All right... X-Zero online, all systems are good over here. How about you?" Keleste asked.  
  
"Galactia X online, all systems green." Sandra replied.  
  
"All systems go!" the two girls said together as they shot out of their stations.  
  
The two surfaced above the water and transformed into bird form.  
  
"Ok, so where do start?" Keleste asked.  
  
"Dunno, let's grab something to eat, I'm starved."  
  
"I agree." Keleste agreed.  
  
  
  
"Sorry were late guys..." Duo explained, "Herro the computer freak over here refused to get off the computer."  
  
"Hmm..." Herro looked to the left, "Hmm..." then to the right, "Hmm..." then behind him, "Oh good..."  
  
"What is it Herro?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No Relena..." Herro sigh in relief.  
  
"So Herro, what were you doing on the computer anyway?" Duo asked.  
  
Herro gave Duo a death look, "You know your nosiness will get you killed one of these days Duo."  
  
"Sorry!" Duo said, "I just wanted to know what you were so into doing... there's nothing wrong with that..."  
  
"Whatever... anyway, what I was doing was trying to crack a password so I could find out some information about this Gundam Training Colony, but it's like impossible to crack the password." Herro explained.  
  
"What!" Wufei screamed, "There's no way there could be more Gundam Pilots!"  
  
"Well, there is, a whole organization of them, and their just getting bigger and bigger." Herro added.  
  
"How could that be?" Trowa asked.  
  
"That's amazing , how did the manage to train so many pilots in one place with out ever being detected till just recently." Quatre cut in.  
  
"Don't know Quatre." Herro said.  
  
  
  
"So Sandra, what ya gonna order?" Keleste asked face buried in her menu.  
  
"Dunno, maybe I'll get the...hmm?" Sandra look up at a long, brown, braided hair boy, "Duo"  
  
"Yo! Sandra!" Keleste snapped her fingers.  
  
"Wha? Sandra snapped out of it, "Huh? what?"  
  
"You flake! What were you looking at?" Keleste asked.  
  
  
  
"Herro, you can't be serious! A whole organization that we never heard of!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Calm you r nerves Duo." Herro said.  
  
"Whatever..." Duo said and turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair about same length as his, maybe longer, in the same braid do, "Can it be? Sandra?"  
  
"What Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh!" Duo turned around, "Nothing!"  
  
"Lair..." Wufei said to Duo.  
  
"Ahh, shut your trap Wufei!" Duo shot back.  
  
  
  
"That has to be him..."Sandra thought.  
  
  
  
"That has to be her..." Duo thought.  
  
  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
"Sandra! You communicator!" Keleste yelled.  
  
"Wha? Oh!" Sandra was still a little foggy.  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
"Ok already! Com'n Keleste we have to get going or we'll fail our mission." Duo over heard Sandra.  
  
  
  
"Mission? Could those two be two of the new pilots? I didn't know that they trained girls anymore." Duo thought.  
  
"Yo! Duo!" Herro yelled.  
  
"Wha? Huh? Oh! What is it Herro?" Duo asked.  
  
"Are you ok Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yea, ... I'm fine" Duo replied.  
  
  
  
"Com'n Galactia X!" Sandra pounded on the dash board, "Work you damn piece of junk!"  
  
"Sandra, is Galactia X acting up again?" Keleste asked.  
  
"No, I just feel like beating the HELL outta my dash board!" Sandra yelled angrily, "Damn X System! I never works when I need it to!"  
  
"Calm the hell down girl!" Keleste tried to calm down Sandra.  
  
  
  
"Be right back." Duo said as he followed the two girls.  
  
"What the...?"Wufei asked.  
  
"Lets follow him guys, he seams to be going crazy. I can't be safe to let him wonder on his own." Trowa said.  
  
"Right!"  
  
  
  
"Com'n you damn piece of worthless scrap metal!" Sandra yelled messing with the dashboard for the 10th time.  
  
"Need some help?" a guy asked.  
  
"What?" Sandra quickly turned to see the brown haired guy from the restaurant," Who are you?"  
  
"I'm surprized you don't remember me Sandra...Kawa..." the guy said.  
  
"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are boy!" Keleste asked.  
  
"Don't worry Keleste, he's an old friend..." Sandra calmed Keleste.  
  
"The names Duo Maxwell, maybe I can be of some help." Duo introduced himself.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about! How would you know anything about Gundams?!" Keleste jumped out of her Gundam, X-Zero.  
  
"So... we meet again Duo..." Sandra said totally ingnoring Keleste.  
  
"Looks like it." Duo replied.  
  
"What? You two know each other!? Sandra!" Keleste was confused.  
  
"Com'n up, but I dunno if you be able to understand the X System." Sandra warned.  
  
"Hey! I'm a Gundam pilot too, remember that!" Duo yelled.   
  
  
"What in the world?" Herro asked.  
  
"They look even more advanced then yours Herro..."Quatre pointed out.   
  
  
"Ok, let me see here...um..." Duo's mind whirled, "What kind of system is this that you said?"  
  
"It's the new X system Duo." Sandra replied.  
  
"Never heard of it, but if it's advanced it's most likely like the Zero System Herro has..." Duo thought aloud.  
  
"Herro?" Sandra asked, "Who's Herro?"  
  
"Oh, he's a friend of mine as well is Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei." Duo said still looking at that system, "How new is this anyway? New?"  
  
"Not really. I've had this piece of junk for 3 years." Sandra said, "They still can't figure out why it has problems starting up. When they figured out how to start it up the would press a few buttons and then they would do something else and they never told me what they did."  
  
"Hmmm... if it like the Zero System, only more advanced... maybe..." Duo pressed a few buttons and a screen came up, "Aha, you need a password when all else fails, that's probably what they did, and didn't think that the Gundam would have anymore problems, so they never told you."  
  
"Really? Well that sorta makes sense, what would the password be?" Sandra asked.  
  
"Probably something to do with your Gundam. Try its code name." Duo suggested as he jumped of the cockpit, "Do it now!"  
  
"Ok..." Sandra press a few buttons, "G A L A C T I A X, there."  
  
"Now ," Duo instructed, "Start it up!"  
  
"Ok,,, here it goes!" Sandra pressed the buttons nessessary to start the Gundam, "It worked! Let's move Keleste! Thanks Duo, it was nice to see you again."  
  
"You too Sandra... you too." Duo said.  
  
"..." Sandra didn't know what to say at first, "See ya Duo." was all she could think of.  
  
The two gundams flew off and the other came up behind Duo.  
  
"Hey!" Wufei yelled, "Why the hell are those girls piloting those Gundams!?"  
  
"Dunno..." Duo said.  
  
"DUO! You even helped on of them!" Wufei screamed, "Why!?"  
  
"Why not?" Duo shot back.  
  
"Calm do Wufei" Quatre said, "Duo who were those girls?"  
  
"Sandra and Keleste. They pilot those gundams." Duo responded.  
  
"Did you catch the names of the Gundams?" Herro asked.  
  
"Yea, Sandra's is Galactia X and Keleste is X-Zero." Duo answered.  
  
"Galactia X and X-Zero..." Trowa thought aloud.  
  
"What is Trowa?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Trowa said.  
  
"Hey!" Wufei shouted, "Why are we just standing around? Why don't we go after them, and see what their up to."  
  
"Good idea Wufei, lets go." Herro agreed.  
  
The GW Boys went to their Gundams and followed the girls.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Keleste yelled, "Yo! Sandra!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Sandra asked.  
  
"What's with you and that Duo guy?" Keleste asked.  
  
"What? ... Oh, Duo... we went to the same school together when we were little. By 3rd grade we were really good friends. Then in 7th-8th grade we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Then we were torn apart do to the Gundam training Duo had to attend, then 1 year later I decided to become a pilot as well to hopefully be able to find Duo faster." Sandra explained.  
  
"Oh... how come you never told me about this!" Keleste yelled, " I thought we were fiends!"  
  
"Sorry, I just never thought that I needed to tell anyone." Sandra apologized.  
  
"That's ok, your secrets, are your secrets." Keleste understood.  
  
"Thanks Keleste." Sandra smiled.  
  
  
  
"Duo, how do you know Sandra?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Um.. well... to make a long story short I've known here since we were little. In 3rd grade we became good friends, then by 7th-8th grade we were boyfriend and girlfriend, the Gundam training tore us apart, and when I went back to see her she was gone." Duo explained.  
  
"Really?" Herro asked very courious, "What about the other girl, Keleste?"  
  
"Keleste... I've never heard of her before..." Duo answered.  
  
"Damn..." Herro trailed off.  
  


   [1]: mailto:angel_015@sailormoon.com



	2. Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LEGAL STUFF: I don't own anything of Gundam Wing. Please don't sue me, I am only writting for the fun of it... I'm not selling it, so why sue me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, what do we have to do today?" Keleste asked.  
  
"Nothing, at least not until they make the first move." Sandra explained.  
  
"Sandra...do you..."Kelste started, "Nevermind..."  
  
"What?" Sandra insisted.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"You're lieing..." Sandra said, "What is it?  
  
"...Ok..."Kelste gave up, "Do you still love Duo? Like boyfriend wise..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You don't have to answer..." Keleste said.  
  
"No, it's ok..." Sandra sat down, "Yes, I do still love him. It's hard to know if there's ever a day that I don't hope that he's ok..."  
  
"Oh..." Keleste said, "Do you mind if I ask another question?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Who were those other guys that were with him?"  
  
"They're his friends, or at least that's what he tells me." Sandra explained.  
  
"Oh..." Kelsete smiled, "Cool!"  
  
  
  
"Herro?" Duo asked all foggy from just waking up, "What! Wh are you on that damn computer so early?!"  
  
"Duo," Herro turned around from his computer, "It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon."  
  
"WHAT! OH SHIT!" Duo yelled as he ran back to his room and got dressed, "Great! This is just great! I'm way late!" Duo yelled again running out the door.  
  
  
  
"Where is Duo!?" a girl with short dark blue hair yelled.  
  
"Please calm down Miss. Schbeiker." a man said, "Duo's friend Herro just called in and said he slept in this morning. Give him a break this is his first time being late in 3 months."  
  
"I don't care! Duo shouln't ever be late!" Miss. Schbeiker yelled, "He is no different then anyone else here!"  
  
"You know Heldi...if you keep reacting like this I'll have to be late everyday." a fimiullar voice said.  
  
"Duo?" Heldi turned around, "DUO!" Heldi ran and trew her arms around him.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea, not get off me." Duo said unpealing Heldi from around him.  
  
"Duo? What's the mater?" Heldi asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"LIER!" Heldi yelled.  
  
"No I'm not! Nothing is the matter and that is that!" Duo yelled .  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go out for a walk, see you later. Ok?" Sandra said.  
  
"Alright, see you." Keleste said, "Oh, and bring some food back for dinner, I'm not cooking tonight."  
  
"Alright, see ya!"  
  
  
  
"Duo, why are you acting so distant from me?" Heldi bothered Duo again, "Oh wait, i know! You're seeing someone else now? Is that it? No, that can't be it...cause you only love me!"  
  
"..."Duo tried to ignore her but couldn't, "Heldi for once in you life shut up!"  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, is this where Duo Maxwell works?" Sandra asked.  
  
"Why yes pretty lady...but what do you want with him...when you could have me?"  
  
"Get away from me!" Sandra yelled as the man walk towards her.  
  
"He he he...come to papa..."  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sandra screamed in hopes of getting someones attention so he would stop. Lucky for her her scream was heard outside by Duo and Heldi who were still arguing.  
  
"What was that?" Heldi asked.  
  
"I think it was someone screaming." Duo replied then turned and ran toword the the area where the scream came from.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Sandra continued to scream but stoped and punched the man just as Duo and heldi came to help.  
  
"What the...?" Heldi was confused at the scene.  
  
"Hm...Sandra?" Duo ignored the man knocked out on the floor.  
  
"Huh?" Sandra looked up to see Duo, "DUO!" Sandra said with a suprised voice.  
  
"What are you doing here Sandra? And what happen?" Duo wondered.  
  
"Um...I came here looking for you to ask ya if I could work here for some pay so I can fix my Gundam then this guy came too close for comfort." Sandra explained.  
  
"Hm...you came here for work?" Duo was puzzled.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Don't quite know myself, I guess I just wanted to help ya out some." Sandra didn't really have a reason.  
  
"Um...ok. Back to the guy you just knocked out..."  
  
"Oh, please don't be mad. I was just trying to protect myself." Sandra jumped at Duo changing the subject.  
  
"Don't worry about it, he's got serious problems."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Um...Duo, did you forget about me?" Heldi ran over to Duo and hung around his neck.  
  
"Ugh..." Duo groaned as her wait went on his sholders.  
  
"..." Sandra was suprized by this and looked down at the floor with a frown.  
  
"Get off me you phyco bitch!" Duo yelled trying to pry Heldi off of him.  
  
"I guess its been to long to restart..." Sandra said with a sad tone. A tear started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Duo was confused.  
  
"You forget so easily...yet I can let you go..." Sandra could feel more tears coming, they started to burn in her eyes. not wanting Duo to she her cry Sandra turned and ran throught the door.  
  
"Sandra, wait!" Duo yelled finally getting Heldi off of him. Duo then ran after her.  
  
Sandra was only about 3 building away from where Duo worked before she totally broke down and could run any further. She just sat there and cried.  
  
"/I can't believe that I acually thought that he would still love me after so long...I'm such an idiot.../" Sandra thought.  
  
"Sandra..." Duo's voice broke into Sandra's thoughts, "What was all that about?"  
  
"Huh?!" Sandra's head shot up to see Duo. She quckly looked down again and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Sandra..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You still love me don't you?"  
  
"..." Sandra thought abouth that question, was she really still in love with him or in love with what he used to be.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"...yes..." Sandra finally replied.  
  
"I do too." Duo said in a soft voice and kissed her on the cheak.  
  
Sandra head shot up at the Duo's last responce and action. She couldn't believe that Duo still loved her after all this time. Just then Heldi came in yelling and screaming for Duo to come back.  
  
"DUO!!! GET BACK HERE!" Heldi yelled.  
  
"Oh no..."Duo sighed.  
  
"What are you doing?!?"  
  
"I'm taking the rest of the day off, can you fill in for me?" Duo asked.  
  
"Um..." Heldi didn't like the idea.  
  
"Please Heldi?" Duo pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Heldi agreed, "go have your fun."  
  
"Thanks a lot Heldi."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Heldi left and went back to the shop.  
  
"So, were you serious about the job thing?"  
  
"Huh? You mena you'd let me?"  
  
"Sure, we're always short-handed."  
  
"Cool, when should I be here?"  
  
"Noon tomorrow." Duo smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, ya wanna walk around town...I mean I'm off work and all..." Duo asked.  
  
"Sure, why not, I got nothing better to do." Sandra said with a smile.  
  
**Three Hours Later**  
  
"Wow! Didin't know a colony could have so many things to do..." Sandra smiled with delight.  
  
"Yea...that's why I love it here, but its not like home." Duo said.  
  
*BEEP! BEEP!*  
  
"Huh? OH SHIT! Damn com." Sandra cursed as she searched for her comunacator, "Pilot 00432 reporting."  
  
"What's with the numbers?" Duo asked.  
  
"Are way of identifing ourselves." Sandra said right before the comunacitor statred to talk.  
  
All pilots in the L2 Colony Cluster report to your gundams imeaditly and get moving! The Moyeve troops are on the move, we need back up!  
  
"Man, Hey I gotta go." Sandra said her spirit a little depressed.  
  
"Can I help? I am a gundam pilot." Duo suggested.  
  
"If you really want to, I can't stop you." Sandra said as she turned toword the dirrection of her gundams hiding place.  
  
"I will help you."  
  
"Then let's move!" Sandra yelled as she ran toword her gundam.  
  
**Out In Space**  
  
"Pilot 00435 come in!" Sandra searched for her friend, "Keleste come in damn it!"  
  
"I'm here girl, no calm down!" Keleste came over the appeared over the video com.  
  
"Good, where are they?"  
  
"Dunno, haven't found them yet..."  
  
"Wait! What's that!" Sandra said as she flashed her map up on the video com.  
  
"It's a whole fleet, we can't do this alone!"  
  
"Then will have to do our best until back up comes!" Sandra demanded.  
  
"Got ya, let's do this!"  
  
**The Gundams, Galactia X and X-Zero, enganged in battle waiting for back up to come**  
  
"AHH!!" Sandra yelled in pain, "God damn it where are they!?"  
  
  
**Back At The Winner Mansion**  
  
*pant, pant* "Guys!" Duo was exuasted from running all the way to the manison.  
  
"Huh? Duo!" Quatre was the first to hear Duo, "What's the matter? Hungry?"  
  
"No! There's a battle going on right now between Galactia X and X-Zero and the Moyeve troops, we need to get up there and help!" Duo explained.  
  
At hearing the word battle Herro came out of his room, "Then let's go."  
  
"Battle? Where?" Wufei magicaly appeared from somewhere, "Justice must be served!"  
  
"..." Trowa didn't say anything like usual.  
  
"No more fighting..." (Guess who!) Quatre complained (damn pasifist).  
  
"Come on people! Let's move!" Duo demanded.  
  
The Gundam boys ran to their gundams and went to join Sandra and Keleste.  
  
  
**Out In Space**  
  
"Sandra? Sandra!" Duo yelled over the com.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!" Sandra tried to comunicate but got hit, "Duo? Is that you?!"  
  
"Yea, sorry were late."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just help us!" Duo could see Sandra now and her arm was bleeding and her helmet was cracked.  
  
"Sandra, you're wounded, you should be here!" Duo pleaded.  
  
"I don't care, I'm fighting till the end!" Sandra yelled as she was hit again.  
  
"Sandra!"  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"Good..."  
  
One of the troops came to teh front and communicted with the gundams.  
  
"I leader of this group of troops will ask you once to leave this place." the man said.  
  
"Never!" Sandra responeded first.  
  
"/Sandra.../" Duo thought, "/I can remember when you would never hurt a fly...what did the gundam trainig do to you?/"  
  
"If you will not remove yourseves then I will have to do it by force!" the comander said.  
  
"Wait, Duo, that's not a normal troop mobile suit, it's a gundam." Herro noticed.  
  
"What!" Duo looked again, "Sandra get away from there! That's a gundam!"  
  
"SO! What do you think we have!?" Sandra yelled.  
  
"Die pitifull fool." The commander said as he fired a shot at Galactia X.  
  
"Ah...AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sandra yelled as her gundam lost its right arm adn leg aswell as its right side totally.  
  
"Sandra...Sandra!" Duo yelled.  
  
"..." no respose, only an unclear picture on the video com of Sandra out cold.  
  
"SANDRA!" 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
***  
  
"Yo Sandra" a brunet boy greeted the blonde.  
  
"Yo"  
  
"How are ya?"  
  
"Good, how are you Duo?"  
  
"Same as usual" Duo grined.  
  
"That's good." Sandra's bright smile changed to a sad frown, "Duo..."  
  
"What is it Sand?" Duo asked, concerned at Sandra's unusual depressed mood.  
  
"..." Sandra didn't respond at first, "Nevermind!" Sandra forced a smile and Duo could tell but just smiled back.  
  
***  
  
  
A badly injured blonde girl lay in a bed in a beautiful mansion. The blonde stirred in her sleep and slightly awoke and thought about the dream she had. She wondered why she had thought of something that happened years ago. Feeling the pain from her injuries she remembered where she was last, in her gundam fighting. But she couldn't remember how it had ended. Her wounds bothering her she decided to go back to sleep, she was still tired after all.  
  
  
***  
  
A blonde was running as fast as her legs could carry her toward a transport ship. She was panting and tired, she had run almost the length of the whole city. She screamed out a name as to get someone's attention. "DUO!" She screamed. No one had turned around to acknowledge her. She screamed the name again and looked around. "What station should he be at...damn it Duo...you never told me what station your ship was on!" She ran to the Customer Service Desk and asked if there was a Duo Maxwell on any of the transport ships. The lady said that he was his ship was on station 25. "Thank you very much miss." Sandra thanked the girl and ran off to find station 25.  
  
"I'm finally here!" Sandra panted, "Duo!" she called out.  
  
"Hmm...?" Duo turned around to see a blonde yelling is name, "Sandra? /What's she doing here...this just makes it harder/"  
  
"Duo!" Sandra yelled again and turned around, "DDDUUUOOO!!!" Sandra dragged out the name. When she looked around again she saw a man with brown hair staring at her, "Duo..."  
  
"Yo!" Duo called out with a smile.  
  
"DUO!" Sandra yelled and ran toward him. Duo smiled remained on his face but soon disappeared when he noticed the look on Sandra's face.  
  
"Uh...hey, what's up Sand?" Duo was scared by her look.  
  
"When were you gonna tell me you were leaving! I was lucky I heard Dan and Jim talking about it! Where you just gonna leave without saying anything!?" she freaked out still catching her breath.  
  
"I was gonna tell you but I never" Duo was cut off by Sandra.  
  
"NO MORE EXCUSES!" She screamed. When she looked up at Duo he noticed the tears in her eyes. "How do you think this makes me feel...we promised each other we'd graduate together...why...why are you leaving now? Especially without telling me..."  
  
"Gomen nassi...I just...it's just I..."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
"Do as you please, its not like you care how I feel."  
  
"Sandra!"  
  
"Shut up! Good bye Duo, I wish you luck." Sandra turned and ran off.  
  
"Sandra..."  
  
***  
  
"WAH!" Sandra sat up in her bed, "What the hell...why did I dream such a horrible moment in my life...why am I remembering all that I shut out of my memory so long ago..."  
  
"Sandra!" Duo came running in the room, "What is it, what happened?"  
  
"Huh?" Sandra looked up at Duo and stared into his beautiful violet eyes, "Duo...ow..." Sandra groaned as pain struck her hard.  
  
"Sandra!" Duo ran to her side, "Are you okay? You shouldn't be moving so much, your wounds might open again." Sandra could see that Duo was worried for her well being.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo..."  
  
"Wha? For what?"  
  
"So long ago, when you left to become a piolt...I said you didn't care but now I see I was wrong...I was just so angry at you for trying to leave without telling me..." Sandra had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What? Sandra there is no reason for you to say that, I understood what you said and all the feelings you showed, but that was years ago, why bring it up now?" Duo asked.  
  
"I had a dream about it...it was more like watching a memory..."  
  
"Hey, don't worry yourself about it." he smiled, "You need stay in bed and recover."  
  
"...Kay..." Sandra agreed.  
  
"Good, now get some rest." Duo left the room and closed the door.  
  
"How is she?" a man asked.  
  
"She's fine, but why do you care Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
"..."  
  
"Great giveing me the scilent treatment huh?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Whatever. Let's go out where the others are." Duo suggested.  
  
  
***  
  
"How is she Duo?" A brunet girl asked.  
  
"She'll be fine Keleste, just a bad dream, that's all." Duo explained.  
  
"Okay, I don't know about all of you, but I'm gonna turn in for night, I'm tired. Night minna-san!" Keleste said as she turn to walk down the hall to her room. 


	4. Part 4

By: Kaze Kikotsu (Unmei Tenshi)  
  
------------------------------  
  
::The Copyright and Stuff::  
  
All Gundam Wing characters belong to their respective owners. All written content  
  
and ideas for Gundam's Unite is copyright Kaze Kikotsu I repeat I do NOT own GW,   
  
only the characters and Gundams that I create in this Fan-Fic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::Part 4::  
  
The following morning came at much of a haste. Sandra was still unable to move from her bed. Her body still ached with pain and the slighest movement made her cringe and yelp in pain. Her wounds were worse then she thought and was forced to be bedridden for the next few days.  
  
A week pasted and Sandra at last was able to get up and move around. It was 7 in the morning on a Wednsday at the Winner Mansion. Anyone who was awake at this hour would have heard Sandra working on her Gundam, Galactia X. It had been about a week since she was able to do and tet runs with it let alone fit it.  
  
".....I wonder if Keleste did these repairs..." Sandra thought as she checked her Gundam for anything that needed fixing. Upon finding nothing that needing immediate fixing she hopped into the cockpit and began to run tests ont he operating system to make sure the old piece of junk still worked. "I need a new Gundam...as much as I love Galactia...she's is horrible condition anymore....she's way outdated compared to X-Zero...." the long haired blonde trailed off and she looked over at Keleste's Gundam, "X-Zero is a newer type.....you'd think they'd treat me to a good gundam aswell..."  
  
About only an hour later a short-haired blonde male walked into the Gundam holding area and called up to Sandra, "Miss. Sandra Kawa!?"  
  
The girl popped herself out of the cockpit and looked down to see who was calling her. "Yes?" She saw it was a friend of her dear friend Duo Maxwell, "Oh, Sir Quatre. Is there something you need of me?"  
  
"Oh, forgive my intruding on your work but there is breakfast if you'd wish to join us." He smiled at her, "And there's no need to call me Sir dear Sandra."  
  
"You are correct, I guess it's a habbit." she smiled, "I would be gald to join you, I'll be there in a little bit. I need to get washed up."  
  
"Of course Miss. Sandra, we'll be waiting for you." the man bowed and walked out of the room leaving Sandra to get bakc to work. Sandra almost instantly shut off Galactia X and jumped from the cockpit with a smile creased across her mouth. She would be able to share a meal with Duo and the others and get to know them all much better.  
  
Sandra showered and joined the five boys and Keleste in the dinning room for breakfast. "Sorry for making you all wait." she bowed and sat down.  
  
Duo gave his old friend a strange look. " /Why is she being so...so....polite like that.....is that really the Sandra I know and love?/ " he questioned himself in his mind. Sandra had noticed his distorted face and gave him a smile as if to say something but he could not tell what.  
  
The seating arrangement was Wufei next to Trowa and Quatre next to him. Then followed by Duo, and Sandra next to him. Next to Sandra sat her friend Keleste and next to her Heero who was also next to Wufei. The food was brought out and the 7 Gundam pilots all dug in and enjoyed their meal.  
  
Many hours passed and Sandra could only be found in the Gundam holding area working on her Gundam.  
  
"You ever gonna come down from there so we can talk or must I come up there and get you, eh?" a male voice called up to Sandra in the cockpit of her Gundam.  
  
Upon reconizing the voice she smiled to herself and walked out of the cockpit looked down at him, " You may jsut have to come up at get me my dear old friend." she ended her answer with a gentle smile.  
  
Duo just stared at her, lost in her beauty and her smile. "I'm just an old friend am I?"  
  
"Maybe...I wouldn't really know...you've been gone for so many years.."  
  
"...." he still stared, then finally asked, "Do I have permison to coem aboard then?"  
  
Sandra just laughed remembering how Duo used to cheer her up with his corny little sayings such as that. She smiles down at him, "Sure." He then came up to the cockpit and Sandra found herself unable to return to her work because she was lost in his beautiful violet eyes. Duo just laughed at her face and kissed her cheek. Such an action started Sandra and she fell backwards blushing. "Wha?"  
  
"You were zoneing Sand." he said with a smile.  
  
"Was I? I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright." He then sat beside her deciding to start a conversation, "So, what was with you earlier and all your formalites eh?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Duo?" Sandra was confused but his question.  
  
"With all your 'Please', 'Thank you', 'Sir' and all that. You were worrying me...I was thinking maybe you hit your head harder than I thought in that last battle."  
  
Sandra was taken back by how he saw her dialoge as strange, "....oh...I'm sorry...I guess it's just a hibbit I have gotten into....with all my training and events like that." She said as she looked away.  
  
Now Duo felt bad. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just wondering...I'm not used to it from you...I guess I'm still used to that layed back Sandra I used to know."  
  
"She changed a long time ago Duo...."  
  
"I know that."  
  
Sandra sighed, "Why are you hugging me?" she said it in a confused tone mroe than a angry one.  
  
"Do you not want me to?" his breath was hot on her cheek and neck, "Cause if you don't then I'll let go"  
  
"No, no...it's not that....I ..just..." she stubbled for words to say and wound up turning and hugging him unable to think of any words to say. Duo smiled that she did such an action and just hugged back, "I still love you Duo....and I always will..." Duo blushed at this comment and all he could do was hug her closer.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Heero!" Keleste called after the young male brunet.  
  
Heero turned to see Keleste running to him, ".....what?" he asked in a lifeless tone.  
  
The brunet girl finally caught up with Heero and stoped at his side. "Well that was a dull reply. Do you ever smile?"  
  
"...."  
  
"...You are boring..." she smiled at him, "Well here, this is what you asked for." she handed him a disk which stored a massive amount of information on the Moyeve Colony, "It's all there, everything we have. You can keep the disk, it's just a copy of ours. Well I guess I'll see you around, Later Heero-chan!" she smiled and ran off.  
  
"...Heero...chan...." the boy blinked unable to comprehend what just happened. Snapping out of it he took the disk to his computer and started to tap away at the keys and read up on the information.  
  
***  
  
Sandra sighed now back to working on Galactia X.  
  
"What's wrong Sand?" Duo asked who was helping her where he could.  
  
"It's nothing...I just hate the damned Gundam sometimes...." she sighed again, "I don't want to go into battle anymore Duo....I found you...that's what I became a pilot for...and I achived what I set out for...I just don't feel the need for me to fight anymore...."  
  
"Hey, don't give up on fighting cause you found me. I know that's what you set out to do and that's all you planned to do, but you are drawn to the battle field as I am...as we all are....Sandra..." he took her face in his hands gently and placed his face infront of her thier noses almost touching, "I want you to be at my side...as we battle...I want you to always be here...with me..."  
  
Sandra started to turn a shade of red at what he had just said to her and how close their faces were right now. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he breathed and talked. She stared at him for a moment then nodded and replied, "Then I shall..." they smiled at one another and Sandra pulled away and began her work once more. Duo just sighed and continued to help where he could.  
  
The days passed and it soon became a week later. It was Thrusday morning and Sandra had been up all night working on Galactia X and had fallen asleep in the cockpit. Duo, just waking up, walked groggily into Sandra's room to talk to her but only to find her not there which made him jump and wake up instantly. He quickly ran to the kitchen, she wasn't there. He freaked again and ran the the Gundam holding area where he saw her Gundam still there and he calmed down some what. " /She must me working on it early again.../ " he thought as called out her name. He recieved no responce and guessed she didn't hear him and climbed up the Gundam to the cockpit. He called out her name again. Still no responce, he walked into the cockpit to find the blonde asleep in the cockpit seat, "...oh Sand...you are workling too hard..." he said as he picked her up and carefuly carried her out of her Gundam and to her bedroom, "..sleep here...it's much more comfy..." Duo said and kissed her on her forehead and left her room.  
  
Hours passed before Sandra finally woke up. When she did she was confused to find herself in her bedroom and not in the cockpit of her Gundam where she had dozed off in. Quickly she got up and fixed herself up so that she was presentable to others and joined the others in a sitting room.  
  
"And then I said...huh? Hey! Sandra's up! Mornin' sleepy head." Duo smiled.  
  
"...." Sandra looked down at her watch then up at the wall clock and pointed at it, "It's two in the afternoon...that's not morning Duo!" Sandra scolded and looked over at Keleste, "You could have atleast WOKE me UP!"  
  
"Hey now! Don't get angry! You are the one who stayed up all night working on your Gundam. So don't yell at me for your horrible sleeping habbits!" Keleste shot back.  
  
"..." Sandra just glared and then turned and left the room and walked out the front door.  
  
"Hey! Sand! WAIT!" Duo yelled running after her. Once he finally caught up with her he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"..It's nothing...nothing you have to worry about okay..." the blonde answered as she looked down as she walked. She then suddenly found herself in an embrace. She looked up to see it was Duo's arms which wrapped around her, "Wh-what are you doing Duo?"  
  
"Is it wrong for me to hug you?"  
  
"..no...it's just..." she trailed off.  
  
"Look...Sand. I don't know much about you anymore...but I still love the you I used to know...so please...tell me, why have you been working on your Gundam night and day for the past week?" He asked with a kind and gentle voice.  
  
"..If you must know," she started putting her arms around his waist, "I'm prepareing for a mission. A big one...." she burried her face in her chest. This suprized Duo but he smile and hugged her a litte closer and tighter. "Alright." he said and they walked off. 


End file.
